


Dress-Up and Teatime

by Cio



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cio/pseuds/Cio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi is dragged into a game of dress-up and much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress-Up and Teatime

“Takumi?”

The Hoshidian prince looked over his shoulder from where he was sitting to see his little sister standing only a few feet away. “Yeah, Sakura?”

“Um, Camilla said she needed your help with something and wanted me to come get you,” Sakura responded, looking down at the ground as she spoke. 

Takumi went back to adjusting his bow’s quiver as he listened to his sister. “Could you tell her it’ll have to wait? I’m in the middle of practice right now.“ 

“Oh, well, she said it’d be quick,” Sakura spoke up. 

Takumi sighed, but set down his bow on the bench he was just sitting on and walked with Sakura back into the castle to Camilla’s room. The two entered to see the older woman examining herself in the mirror, twirling herself to look at all sides of her dress. Elise was on top of her bed, giving her thoughts on her older sister’s outfit. Sakura went over to the bed and took a seat next to the blonde, causing Elise to shift her attention to Sakura beside her and Takumi at the door.

“Camilla! Takumi’s here!”

Camilla spun around to see the young prince at her door. She motioned for him to come over to the mirror with her, giving him a reassuring smile when she caught his eye roll. "It’ll only be a second.“ 

"What do you need?”

Camilla pushed her purple locks back behind her shoulder and adjusted her dress before speaking. “I’m meeting with this gentleman tonight and I just wanted your thoughts on how I look in different outfits. Luna and I went shopping yesterday and she has good taste in clothes, but I just wanted another opinion.”

Takumi quirked an eyebrow and folded his arms at her request. “Why can’t you just ask Sakura and Elise?" 

"Because Camilla is pretty all the time!” Elise exclaimed. Sakura just nodded beside her. 

“Thank you, my loves,” Camilla replied fondly, before turning back to Takumi. “Since it is a gentleman I’m seeing tonight, I’d like input from a boy too. You’re always really honest, unlike my brothers and yours, and don’t try and sugarcoat things, so you would be doing me a favor if you could just tell me how I look." 

"Well, ugh, fine.” Takumi didn’t really have anything else to do today anyway and he guessed a small break from training wouldn’t hurt. 

“Ah, thank you!” Camilla exclaimed. “How does this dress look?" 

The Hoshidian prince looked over the one Camilla was wearing right now, trying to formulate what to say. "Err, you look good." 

Camilla blinked at Takumi, giving him a blank expression. "Is that all?" 

"Yeah, what else am I supposed to say?" 

The older princess chuckled awkwardly at his response. "Oh, I was hoping for more detail, but you can just tell me which one I look best in." 

Takumi just shrugged in response and watched as Camilla walked away into the adjacent room to change herself into a different outfit. He could hear the two youngest royals whispering and giggling about something off to the side, but Takumi paid no mind to it. 

Camilla showed Takumi two new dresses and like before, the prince just told her she looked good. Eventually, Takumi told her the first one looked best, even though she looked the same in all of them to him. Camilla seemed a bit disappointed and unsatisfied after it was all said and done, but she thanked Takumi and finally let him go. The young prince was about to leave and go back to practicing archery, until he felt a small tug on his sleeve, making him turn around to see Elise and Sakura beside him. 

"Do you guys need something?" 

"Well, Elise and I had an idea,” Sakura said nervously. “Um, Elise can tell you." 

"We want to play dress-up with you!" 

That was enough for Takumi to leave. Without saying a word, Takumi turned around and began to head back to the door, not caring for such silly things. 

Before he could leave, however, Takumi felt something, or someone, wrap around his right leg, making it a struggle for him to move. The Hoshidian looked down at the huge weight enclosed around his leg to see Elise peering at him with pleading eyes. 

"Pleeeeease!" 

"No,” Takumi grunted, trying to shake her off. 

This just caused Elise to cling on tighter. “Why not?!" 

Takumi quit trying to detach the young blonde from his limb, not wanting to accidentally throw her off and injure Elise. "Sakura, tell her to let me go." 

"Um, well, I think it’d be fun too,” Sakura nervously admitted to her brother. 

Takumi looked back down at Elise, who was still begging through her eyes. Letting out a long sigh, the archer gave into their requests to play dress-up, causing the two girls to cheer with excitement. “Okay, but only for a little bit." 

He knew he was going to regret this. 

— 

Takumi was already regretting this. 

When Sakura and Elise said dress-up, Takumi thought they meant dressing up in different outfits and having tea time with toys, or whatever young girls liked to play with. This was true, to an extent, except the only person dressing up was him and when he found out what he would be wearing, Takumi didn’t want to play anymore. 

"I think this one would look cute on you." 

Currently, Takumi was trapped in Camilla’s walk-in closet, with the older woman picking out what he’d wear. He thought that since he helped the Nohrian princess that she’d help him out of playing dress-up, but that sadly wasn’t the case. In fact, Camilla thought it was a great idea. 

"Alright, just go ahead and slip this on and step on out when you’re done,” Camilla said, handing him the piece clothing he was too wear. 

Takumi stared at the garment before looking back up at Camilla. “Um, can’t I wear something else?" 

Camilla shook her head. "That defeats the whole point of dress-up, silly. You’re supposed to play the role of someone you aren’t." 

"But I don’t want to wear this!" 

"Don’t worry, it’ll just be us three seeing you,” Camilla responded reassuringly, giving Takumi a pat on the head, before heading to the door. “It’ll be fun, I promise." 

Takumi watched her exit and examined what he was to wear when she left. In his hands was a teal-colored sundress, plain and simple. White buttons ran down the upper half of the midsection. 

After thinking about what his life has come to, Takumi began stripping his body of his own clothing, leaving himself in nothing but his small-clothes. He took the dress and looked it over, trying to figure out how it was supposed to go over his body. When he finally accomplished fitting himself into the dress, Takumi took a look at himself in Camilla’s mirror planted on the wall. The dress was tighter around his midsection, but flowed outwards once it got to a lower point on his body, stopping just above his knees. He swayed his body back and forth, getting a feel for the dress. It felt lighter than what he was used to wearing, throwing him off whenever he moved, but Takumi soon adjusted. 

Nervously, Takumi went over to the door and slowly stepped out, bringing attention from the girls over to him. The young prince steeled himself for the incoming jokes and mockery. 

"Hm, it fits perfectly.”

“It looks nice." 

"You’re so cute, Takumi!" 

Takumi blushed and awkwardly fidgeted in place as the three princesses showered him with compliments, something he wasn’t expecting. He didn’t know what to say. 

Camilla stood up from her bed and walked over to Takumi. She grabbed his hand and led him over to the vanity, having him sit in the chair. "Now, we’re just going to make a few touch-ups." 

The archer took a look at himself in the mirror again and mentally cursed at himself because of how red his face was, only adding to the ridiculousness of his image. 

Takumi felt the band around his hair being pulled apart, setting his hair from his ponytail. He watched in the mirror as Camilla took a brush and began to gently move the bristles through the prince’s hair, smoothing out and untangling the strands. 

"Camilla, is this your dress?” Takumi asked to create small talk as Camilla went through his hair. The dress seemed a tad too small for the Nohrian princess. 

“Nope,” she responded, fiddling her fingers through the silky hair. “I asked Luna to borrow some clothes a while back, but realized how tiny she was when I tried them on." 

Elise and Sakura, who had left the room earlier for some unknown reason, came back with a large box that the two carried. They set down the box beside the chair and opened it, revealing to Takumi and Camilla the accessories that belonged to the two girls all thrown into one container. 

"Pick whatever you like, Takumi!” Elise held up several bows and headbands to show off. 

“Err, I don’t really know,” Takumi replied, not really sure what would be best. How do girls even choose? 

“We can just choose for you,” Sakura told her brother, going through the box with Elise. 

For the next half-hour, Takumi became their plaything. As Elise and Sakura decorated him with an assorted variety of accessories, Camilla walked back into the closet. The two younger girls tried out different bows, necklaces, and bracelets, letting Takumi choose for himself. Eventually, the prince settled for wearing one Sakura’s white headbands and one of Elise’s necklaces that had a little pink heart at the end. 

Camilla ended up walking back out of the closet with a pair of small open-toed white flats, dropping them on the floor in front of Takumi. “Go ahead and try these on." 

Takumi took a glance at the shoes and adjusted himself in the chair, so he could slip his feet into the footwear. To his shock, they fit him perfectly. The Hoshidian prince stood up to get a feel for the flats, noting how unexpectedly comfortable they were. 

"You and Luna are practically the same size,” Camilla remarked, walking over to fix the headband on Takumi’s head. 

“A-Are we done then?" 

Camilla shook her head, grabbing hold of Takumi’s wrist and leading him back to the vanity "We’re just going to do a little makeup to finish it up. Girls, would you like to help out?" 

Sakura nodded her head, but Elise seemed to have other plans. "I’ll be right back!” she told them as the blonde ran out the door. 

Takumi sighed as he sat down in the chair again, allowing the two to get to work. He felt the brushes slide across his face as Camilla applied the makeup, occasionally tickling his nose. Every once in a while, the older woman would tell Takumi’s sister what she needed, giving Takumi a break from the assault on his face. 

Once Camilla was done, she took a step back, allowing Takumi to really look at himself in the mirror. Although the process didn’t take long, the prince was stunned at how different he looked. Not only did he appear more feminine, but Takumi also seemed years younger. 

“Takumi, you’re cuter than me,” Sakura joked. 

“You’re adorable,” Camilla said, wanting to squeeze Takumi’s cheeks. 

Takumi could feel himself blushing again as the two girls threw more compliments his way. “So, are we done then?" 

"Nope,” Camilla told him. “Elise should get the chance to see too." 

As if on cue, Elise barged through Camilla’s bedroom door. What the three weren’t expecting, especially Takumi, was for Elise to be followed by Leo. The archer wanted to die when he saw his blond peer. 

"Wait, you told me Camilla fell out of her bedroom window,” Leo remarked when he saw Camilla standing right in front of him and there was no broken window. 

“Oh, I guess I was wrong,” Elise giggled, before turning to Sakura and Camilla. “Sakura, Camilla, Ryoma and Xander said they need us downstairs!" 

Sakura and Camilla figured that they probably weren’t needed, but Elise’s intentions were clear, so the two hurried out with the little blonde. 

"Oh, Leo!” Elise exclaimed, before exiting. “That’s Princess Taylor and she’s going to be staying with us for a while, so chat with her!" 

Leo didn’t get a chance to say anything when the three girls swiftly left the room, leaving the blond with the other girl. "Greetings, Princess Taylor, I’m Prince Le–" 

"It’s me, you imbecile." 

Leo’s eyes widened at the familiar voice. "Takumi?!" 

Takumi looked down at his feet and avoided eye contact. "Go ahead and make fun of me while you can. I’m changing soon." 

Leo grinned at how Takumi tried to keep his cool, despite how embarrassed he obviously was. The blond stepped forward and put his hand forward onto the back of the chair. "Well, I think you look very beautiful." 

Taken by surprise, Takumi looked up at his counterpart. "Wh-What?" 

"You’re very attractive both as a girl and a boy,” Leo said with a wink. 

Takumi couldn’t tell if the blond was playing with him, but blood began to rush to his cheeks, causing him to feel very warm and dazed. He wasn’t sure if he should like it. 

“Anyway,” Leo continued, “would you like to tell me why you’re dressed in such a way?" 

"I-I”, Takumi stammered, “they made me wear this." 

"Oh? Why didn’t you object?" 

"I did,” the archer grumbled, “but I thought they were going to play too. Plus, I thought I was going to be wearing something different. I was thinking we’d do something stupid like teatime with toys." 

"Well, would you still like to play teatime?" 

"Wait, what?" 

"Would you care to accompany me to tea and cookies?” Leo repeated. “We can do without the dolls and toys, though." 

"Uh, I, um, sure,” Takumi stuttered. “I-I’d like that." 

Leo smiled at how flustered the prince was . "Very well. Meet me up at the balcony a quarter to two." 

Takumi watched as the blond Prince left the room. With Leo out of the room, Takumi could finally breathe properly. Everything felt so stuffy with him around and Takumi’s heart was beating rapidly, running a million miles a minute. 

The Hoshidian prince turned around and looked at himself in the mirror. His appearance was still the same as before, with a tinge of pink added to his skin from the past few minutes. Shrugging to himself, Takumi stood up from the chair and walked to the door. He had contemplated on changing back, but the archer decided to just go with it, mustering up the courage to walk out in what he considered to be such a silly outfit. 

Closing Camilla’s bedroom door behind him, Takumi rushed to the stairs, hoping no one would see him. Unfortunately, Luna and Lazward were walking walking down the stairs at the same time. The sight of Takumi caused the two mercenaries’ jaws to drop. 

"Um, good day to the two of you,” Takumi greeted hurriedly, rushing up the stairs. 

Lazward wolf-whistled when he recovered from initial shock. “Lookin’ good, Prince Takumi.”

“Those are my clothes!” Luna exclaimed, trying to control her confusion and irritation. 

“Personally, I think Prince Takumi looks better in them than you,” Lazward chuckled. 

Takumi continued up the stairs, ignoring the two behind him. He was pretty sure he heard what sounded like a slap to the face and something about why Lazward always failed to get a girlfriend. 

The young prince made his way down the hall, until Hinoka turned a corner, almost running into her younger brother. The redhead stared at Takumi, face filled with astonishment, as her eyes took in his appearance. 

“Um, Takumi, if there’s something you’d like to ta–" 

"I’m fine,” he sighed. 

“O-Oh,” Hinoka stammered, before giving him a small smile. “Well, if you’re okay, then I am too." 

The Pegasus rider then went on her way, walking through the hall, before going down stairs. Takumi let out another sigh, continuing his journey to the balcony. 

When he finally reached his destination, the archer looked around for Leo. Takumi couldn’t find the the blond prince, so he decided to make himself comfy at one of the tables. It wasn’t long before he heard footsteps from behind him. Shifting in his seat, Takumi saw Felicia, Flora, and Jakob making their way over to his table. 

Felicia gasped at the sight of the prince. "Prince Leo wasn’t kidding! Prince Takumi, you’re gorgeous!" 

"Felicia!” Flora snapped at her twin sister. 

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Felicia cried out nervously. “Prince Takumi, please ignore me!" 

It was too late, though. Takumi could already feel himself burning up in his seat. 

Jakob muttered something condescending under his breath, before beginning to set down the teacups, plates, utensils, and cloths Takumi and Leo were to use. Flora and Felicia followed soon after, placing an assortment of cookies and pastures around the table, adding the teapot on last. 

"Enjoy your afternoon, Prince Takumi,” Jakob said after they were done. 

Takumi bid them farewell and watched as the butler and two maids made their way out. From a distance, the prince could hear Jakob scolding Felicia for failing to keep her mouth shut. 

Soon after the three had left, Leo appeared. The blond prince too had chosen to dress up. A white-button down blouse with puffy sleeves and a brown vest covered his upper body, with black trousers and brown boots taking care of his lower, with his signature black headband sitting atop Leo’s head. The blond greeted the other prince, which Takumi responded with a smile. 

“You look very dashing today,” Takumi told Leo. 

“You look fine yourself, Lady Takumi,” Leo replied with a wink, sitting down across from his date. 

Takumi couldn’t help but crack a smile. “Care for some tea." 

"Certainly,” Leo responded, handing the archer his teacup. 

Takumi poured the hot beverage into Leo’s cup, before adding some to his own. He took his cup and brought it to his lips, taking a sip, crossing his legs, and looking over at the view. 

Although he knew he could ask Leo to tea whenever, Takumi didn’t know why this time felt so different. He couldn’t really pin an excuse, but there was no reason to explain why he was enjoying this. It was nice. 

Takumi definitely liked this.


End file.
